The present invention relates to a machine for grinding the edges of a lens, such as a spectacle lens, via a set of different grinding wheels for rough and final or finish grinding of lenses.
The published French application No. 24 81 635. Asselin dated Nov. 6, 1981; describes a machine for grinding the edges of lenses where an arm that carries the spectacle lens can be axially adjusted via a pinion that meshes with a rack or the like; a potentiometer detects this axial adjustment.
German Patent No. 1 627 984. Asselin et al dated Sept. 27, 1973; furthermore discloses a machine for grinding the edges of lenses that has an arm which is pivotable about a horizontal axis and on which the spectacle lens is held. The axial movement of the arm is effected by a motor via a friction drive. However, the axial adjustment of the arm can be undertaken only in a certain position relative to the friction wheel, which is mounted on the drive shaft of the motor. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 21 713 Kotting et al dated Dec. 15, 1983 as basis for U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,168-Kotting et al dated Jan. 20, 1987, each belonging to the assignee of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,498, Vulich et al dated Dec. 4, 1979 disclose machines for grinding the edges of lenses where the different grinding wheels for rough and finish grinding are disposed on a carriage that can be adjusted in two horizontal coordinates relative to the lens that is to be ground, and the template thereof.
In contrast to these heretofore known machines for grinding the edges of lenses, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structurally simpler machine, and to provide for a more precise adjustment of the grinding wheels relative to the lens or of the lens relative to the grinding wheels without additional means; the apparatus for axially adjusting the arm or the support element that is provided with the grinding wheels can be mounted as a unit on the machine housing, with this requiring little extra work.